


A Lemon Tree

by maxiedear



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Beetlejuice - All Media Types, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Pegging, Trans Character, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiedear/pseuds/maxiedear
Summary: A compilation of all of my NSFW chapters from various works. Each will be summarized with who is in which chapter.





	1. Hit the Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snotlout x nb OC (Mattie)  
Modern/hockey AU  
From Celly of a Chirper

When the week was over, you packed a small bag with clothes, toiletries, your medications, and electronics. Since you could reenter your building over break, you knew that if you forgot something you would be able to go back and get it. You grab a plushie off your bed, and head out to meet Snotlout. He takes your bag and kisses your cheek before you head to the Berk Hockey house.

When you get to Snotlout’s room, he sits at his desk and lets you unpack. The clothes you brought fit in the drawer he cleared, your plushie was safe in bed, and you put your toothbrush and various soaps in his designated cubby in the bathroom. You place your medicines on his desk as he clicks around on his computer, keeping the bottles visible so you don’t forget to take them.

“What are those?” Snotlout asks. “I didn’t know you had any medications.”

“They’re just an anti-anxiety and mood stabilizer. I forget to take them if I don’t see them,” you explain. “I put them in my backpack on Fridays, so I can take them when I’m here.” Snotlout smiles and opens a drawer under his desk, pulling out his own medicine bottle.

“I have my own for if I have anxiety or panic attacks,” he says sheepishly. “I haven’t had to take any in a while, but it makes me feel better just having them.” You run your hands through his hair and kiss his forehead. He smiles and places his hands on your hips, squeezing them gently.

“I know how it is,” you assure him. “I’ll take care of you if you ever have another.”

“Thanks, babe,” he says as he stands. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss his lips. He gently kisses back, holding your hips tight. When you try to pull away, he brings your hips closer and kisses you eagerly. You smile when he slides his hands under your shirt, his rough hands massaging your waist.

You raise your arms to allow him to remove your shirt, and he grins. He takes off yours first, then his, and easily lifts you up. You wrap your legs around his waist as he joins your mouths again. When he nips your bottom lip you gasp, and he slips his tongue into your mouth. He is gentle but dominant, and carries you to his bed. Snotlout sits you on the edge before climbing up himself. You lay yourself down as he wraps your legs around him, positioning himself over you.

You place your hands on his muscular arms, admiring the view of his chest. He meets your lips again, before kissing down your neck. You whimper when he suckles a spot where your neck meets your shoulder. He pulls your hips to his and you feel how hard he already is. When you grind against him, he groans and bites the sensitive spot he was sucking. When you moan, he sits up and grins.

“How about I take care of you instead,” he says as he pulls off your pants, and you settle back into the pillow. He rubs his palm over the front of your underwear. “Wet already? I’ve barely started.”

“You’re one to talk,” you say as you look at the tent in his pants. He shakes his head and chuckles, removing your underwear next. He lifts your hips as he kisses your wet slit, and you sigh. His tongue licks your core and moans into you. As he sucks and tastes you, you run your fingers through his long hair. As he rolls his tongue over your clit, he slides his fingers over your entrance and pushes one in. You gasp and grip his hair as he slowly fingers you, sucking your clit. When he feels your muscles flutter around him, he doesn’t slow. You grind against his face and hands, and try to muffle your moans. When you reach your first orgasm, he pulls out his fingers and laps up your juices, tasting you.

“You’re always so delicious,” he says as he wipes his face and winks. You blush and cover your face, even though he always says it. As you recover, Snotlout pulls off his own pants and finds a condom in the top drawer of one of his dressers. You smile at him as he rolls it on, ready for him to fill you.

“Are you ready?” he asks softly, repositioning himself over you. You nod and place your hands on his strong thighs, preparing yourself for him. [As he slowly penetrates you](http://sexpositions.club/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/3_10_2.png), the two of you moan. He gives you time to adjust to his thick cock before he starts to slowly thrust. As he leans down to kiss you again, [he hooks his arm under one of your legs](http://sexpositions.club/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/3_37_2.png), hitting even deeper. You moan into his mouth as he finds his rhythm, and wrap your arms around his neck to pull him closer. He swears as his climax nears, his hot breath on your neck. Your back arches as you cum, grinding against him. He groans as your muscles spasm around him, bringing him to his own orgasm. The two of you catch your breath as he pulls out, leaving you feeling empty.

“How are you always so good?” you ask with a breathy voice. Snotlout chuckles as he lays down next to you and wraps his arm around your middle.

“I just do whatever makes you moan the most,” he grins. You shake your head and sigh, still recovering from the experience. “Do you want to shower?”

“Only if you come with,” you answer. Snotlout laughs and kisses your cheek.

“Whatever you wish, babe.”


	2. Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snotlout x nonbinary OC (Mattie)  
Modern/hockey AU  
From Second Semester Celly

It’s the first day of spring break, and the team has the day off. You’re sitting in Snotlout’s beanbag, wearing one of his hoodies over your underwear, reading one of the books you found on his shelf. He has a few books on oceanography that he has collected, most of them full of photographs with a few paragraphs of information. They were interesting to flip through, and the blurbs were easy to digest. Snotlout was standing in front of his mirror wearing only his boxer briefs, looking at himself in different angles.

“Hey, babe?” he says.

“Hmm?”

“Am I sexy?” he asks suddenly. You close the book you were reading and look up at him.

“I think you’re amazingly sexy,” you tell him. “Why?”

“Idunno… you always call me ‘big guy’ but I’m not tall or really muscular,” he says as he flexes, his brows furrowed. You stand and go over to him, wrapping your arms around his middle.

“You do have big muscles, your arms are almost as thick as my thighs. And if you were any taller, I wouldn’t be able to reach you,” you smile. “You’ve got a pretty big personality too.” Snotlout just hums, still unsure of himself.

“When I first saw you at the first practice of the year, I thought you were beautiful on the ice. Both the way you skated, and the way you were working the small crowd. When I met you after, and saw you without all the padding, I thought ‘damn, he’s even good looking.’’ This makes him smile, remembering when you first met. “And then you brought me here and sat with me on the couch, and you followed me to make sure I was alright when I went outside,” you say as you rub his sides. “I knew I was safe, and came up here with you. The fact that you let a relative stranger sleep in your bed while you slept on that dang beanbag, and then let me sleep next to you… that’s when I knew I was crushing on you pretty hard. The way you looked in the dim light sealed the deal.”

“I thought the same thing,” he admits. “You didn’t care that I’m not much of a partier, you actually wanted to watch Blue Planet with me, you were so cute when you fell asleep in my chair… you _wanted_ to sleep next to me,” he says softly and squeezes your hips.

“You were so gentle with me. You never made me feel unsafe,” you tell him. “I feel safest in your strong arms.” Snotlout wraps his arms around you and kisses you softly. You pull him close, kissing back.

“There’s another big part of you that I love,” you smirk. He gives you a confused look, and you rub the front of his underwear and gently squeeze his still soft member.

Snotlout grins and eagerly meets your lips, making you moan. He takes advantage of your open mouth, sliding his tongue over yours. You continue to massage him, easily making him hard. When you slide down the waistband of his boxers, his thick erection springs free. You run your hand over his length, gently squeezing. He sighs into your mouth and grips your hips as you push him until his back against the wall. You pull away from his lips, and smirk before kneeling in front of him.

You run your tongue along the underside of his shaft, and he shivers, cupping your cheek in his hand. You wrap your hand around his thickness as you circle your tongue around the head, tasting his precum. When you wrap your lips around him, he lets out a low moan. He slowly thrusts into you, his hand gripping the back of your head. You moan as he fills your mouth, carefully beginning to suck. Snotlout arches his back, pushing his shaft past your tongue. When you gag, he pulls out and kicks off his boxers. He takes you in his arms, carrying you to his bed.

You pull off the hoodie you’re wearing, and his mouth finds the spot on your neck that he knows will make you melt in his arms. After removing your underwear, you wrap your legs around his waist and grind your wet slit against his still slick cock. He pauses suckling your neck to find a condom in his top drawer, and quickly slips it on. He positions himself between your legs, admiring your flushed face and dripping slit.

“Damn, babe, are you ready for me?” he teases.

“Shut up,” you grin, pulling him back down to meet his lips again. As he presses into your awaiting entrance, stretching you open for him. You moan into each other’s mouths, letting you get used to how thick he is. When you grind against him, he slowly begins thrusting. You grip his shoulders as he finds his rhythm, arching your back so he hits deeper. The heat in your stomach rises as his pace quickens, making you whimper. His grip on your hips tighten as he nears his own orgasm, moaning into your neck. You muffle your cries in his shoulder as your muscle spasms around him, your powerful orgasm making him cum. Your legs shake as your ride out your own, and Snotlout lets out a shaky laugh. He sits up to bask in your afterglow, gently pulling out.

As you both catch your breath, he disposes of the condom and lays down next to you. You roll over, half on top of him, and lay your head on his chest. He rubs your back and kisses the top of your head.

“You sure know how to make a guy feel better,” he sighs.

“You sure know how to make me orgasm,” you reply. Snotlout laughs and you sit up to smile at him. His own afterglow was captivating, the calmness of his face suited him.

“What?” he asks you as you stare.

“Nothing, you’re just really gorgeous,” you tell him. He covers his face with his arms, but grins. “I’ll keep telling you until you believe it.”

“Then I’ll have to do the same for you,” he says as he uncovers his face. He runs his fingers through your hair, admiring you. You kiss him gently and lay back down, cuddling into his side.

The two of you stay like this for a few minutes, before deciding to clean up. When you finish, you snuggle back into bed and spend the rest of the day watching Netflix.


	3. Without Further Ado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snotlout x OC (Mattie)  
Modern/hockey AU  
From Second Semester Celly

You wait for a little longer, knowing Snotlout liked to take his time showering. When everyone else has left, you can still hear a shower running and go to check on him.

“Hey big guy,” you say before pulling the curtain back, careful to not let the water hit you. Snotlout has his arms braced against the wall, letting the water run over his head. He looks up at you and smiles.

“Couldn’t keep away, could you?” he smirks.

“Couldn’t hurry up so I can eat, could you?” you smile.

“Aww, babe, I was trying to make this sexy,” he complains.

“You didn’t need to say anything to make it sexy,” you say with a wink. You’ve seen each other naked more times than you can count, and it’s no longer something the two of you worry about, but watching the water roll off his strong arms made your stomach flutter.

You pause for a moment, and then remove the jersey and shirt you’re wearing. You can see Snotlout blush for a moment, and then grin, his thick cock starting to harden. After taking off the rest of your clothes, you step into the hot water and wrap your arms around his neck. His rough hands grasp your hips, and his lips eagerly meet yours. He presses your back against the wall as his mouth moves against yours, making you moan. You suck on his bottom lip, taking it between your teeth. Snotlout moans, low and deep, and wraps your legs around his waist. As he kisses down your neck, you grind against him, feeling how hard he is. He presses his forehead to yours as he positions himself at your entrance, thankful you started birth control a few months ago.

You run your fingers through his wet hair and whimper as he thrusts up into you, squeezing him with your legs. He lets you adjust to his size before continuing, slipping his tongue into your mouth. You run your tongue over his as he starts to pump, moaning into him.

“Fuck, babe,” he says into your neck when grind against him, making him shudder. His fingers dig into your thighs as he thrusts harder, making you throw your head back and cry out. He sucks the sweet spot on your neck, muffling his groans. Your muscle spasms around him as you cum, your hands gripping his shoulders. He cums soon after, spilling his seed inside you as you ride out each other’s orgasms.

He pulls out as you each catch your breath, and he helps your feet find the floor, so you don’t slip. You run your hands over his chest and grin, starting to laugh. Snotlout laughs as he kisses you again, grinning as he helps clean you up. He leaves you to find his other towel, letting you cool down by yourself. When he gets the extra towel, he leaves it outside the shower for you, telling you he is going to get changed. You meet him soon after, the two of you drying each other off and redressing.


	4. Buzz Like a Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snotlout x OC (Mattie)  
Modern/hockey AU  
From Summer of Cellies

“So, do you really like my beard attempt or are you just saying that to make me feel better?” Snotlout asks you.

“I really do like it,” you tell him. “You look rough and handsome, in a cute scruffy way.”

“I’m not sure if ‘cute and scruffy’ goes with ‘rough and handsome’, but I’ll take it.”

“It’s sexy,” you admit. “And you’re right, my thighs do love it.”

“Maybe we should get out of here then,” he smirks. He stands when you grin, and you practically run back to the apartment.

As soon as the door to your room is closed, Snotlout’s mouth is against yours. The kiss is sloppy and mostly teeth, but electric as he pushes you up against the door. His rough hands pull off your shirt, tossing it aside to be dealt with later, and his mouth finds the spot on your neck that turns you into putty in his arms. You stifle a moan as you run your hands under his shirt, tugging at it so he’ll take it off. When he bites down on the forming bruise, you gasp and fumble with the zipper of his shorts.

Snotlout picks you up and moves you to the bed, kicking off his shorts and pulling off yours. He rubs his scruffy cheeks against the inside of your thighs, making you giggle.

“You really like that, huh?” he smirks at you.

“Shut up, it feels good,” you say as you squish his face between your legs. He pulls out his head and slides off your underwear, grinning. You run your fingers through his hair as he spreads your legs, still rubbing his scruff against you. When he kisses your slit, you relax into the pillows and get comfortable. Snotlout takes his time as he licks the wetness from your core, running his tongue through your folds and over your clit. As the knot inside you tightens, he slides his fingers into your awaiting opening. You hum as he curls them inside you, brushing against the spot that pushes you over the edge. He sucks your clit as you ride out your orgasm, stifling your moans in your arm.

Snotlout wraps your legs around his waist and moves your arm, eagerly meeting your lips. He moans deep and low into your mouth, running your tongue over yours. When you squeeze hiss ass, he grins and sits up, slipping out of his own underwear. You wrap your arms around his neck as he positions himself in front of you, easing himself in. You both softly moan as he pushes all the way inside, his hands gripping you hips. He quickly starts pumping in and out, holding you close to him. He buries his face in your neck as he picks up the pace, moaning as he picks up the pace. You hand is tangled in his hair, your nails scraping against his scalp. His fingers dig further into your hips as he reaches his orgasm, your walls clenching around his thickness. Your back arches as you both cum, his seed spilling inside you.

As you catch your breath, you kiss him gently, cupping his face in your hands. When he starts to giggle, you smile and laugh along. He kisses your nose as he pulls out, leaving you feeling empty.

“Should we shower?” you ask him. “You didn’t after practice. I may like the way you smell, but I don’t think others do.”

“We can together,” he says as he grabs some tissues, cleaning you up. You both put your underwear back on, and head to the bathroom together. When you’re both clean and smelling fresh, you lay back down in bed and drift off together, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	5. Can I See?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich Goranski x trans!OC (Bennie)  
Post-Squipcident, college aged  
From Anything for You

The next morning, I wake up next to Rich, who is propped up on his elbows and smiling at me. He kisses my forehead as I rub the sleep from my eyes, and wraps his arm around my chest.

“Were you watching me sleep?” I ask him.

“Maybe,” he smirks. “I couldn’t help it, you looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

I stretch and run my fingers through his hair, my hand settling on the back of his neck, and pull him into a kiss. Rich eagerly meets my lips, his mouth moving languidly with mine. I sigh when his hand runs down my side, gripping my hip and pulling me closer to him. He pushes his tongue against mine, softly moaning into my mouth as I do the same. When I slip my hand under his shirt, he freezes.

“Do you want me to stop?” I ask him, resting my hand on his hip.

“Nobody has seen my body since high school,” he answers. “What if you don’t like what you see?”

“Your scars?” I ask, and he nods. “They won’t stop me from loving you. I have a lot of scars too.”

“From the fire?”

“That, and top surgery.”

“Can we maybe show each other, before continuing?”

“Of course,” I tell him. Rich sits up, letting me do the same, and I take off the tank top I slept in. There are burn scars on my left hip that snake up my side, the same side as my residual limb. The surgery scars on my chest are lighter, almost faded but still raised. Rich runs his hand over the scars on my hip, the hair on my stomach, and up to my chest.

“Do you remember when I told Jeremy to tell Christine that she ‘excites him sexually’?” he asks me. I give him a confused look, but nod, remembering how we all tried to give Jeremy advice on how to ask Christine on a date. “You’re exciting me, sexually.”

“Yeah?” I laugh. “I would hope so.” Rich gives me a lingering kiss and laughs as well, both at his admittance and my response. After a moment, he takes a deep breath and pulls off his tee-shirt.

Rich’s burn scars are bigger than mine, covering more of his chest. The scars on his cheek run down his neck and shoulders, and taper down to another patch of scar tissue on his hip. His skin is mottled, and there are raised lines and bumps from skin transplants. I gently place my hand on his shoulder, feeling the same texture of the scars on my own body. I trace the scars down his side, resting my hand on his stomach.

“They feel the same as mine,” I tell him. “Can you feel me touching you?”

“Only a little bit,” he says. “Am I… you know…”

“You excite me sexually, too,” I say softly. Rich takes a shaky breath, and chuckles. I kiss the scars on his cheek and trail down his neck and shoulder, taking the time to linger on each one. “You are beautiful, Rich.”

Tears well up in his eyes, but he blinks them away and cups my face in his hands, kissing me deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him back down on top of me, continuing where we left off. Rich runs his palms across my chest and down to my hips, pulling them to his. When I nibble his bottom lip, his grip tightens, and he grinds against me. I wrap my leg around his waist and grind back, feeling his now hardened length against me. As Rich massages my hips and waist, he kisses and sucks my neck and shoulders, making me moan.

“You’re one of those guys, huh?” he grins.

“Shut up.”

“Only if you don’t,” he smirks. “Don’t worry, love, I’ll take care of you.” Rich places kisses down my chest and stomach, pulling off my underwear and tossing them aside.

When he sees my dripping slit, he grins again and spreads my legs wider, lifting my hips to his mouth. He licks my wetness, taking extra time to suck my clit as I grind against his face, gasping with pleasure. He moans into me, sending vibrations through my core, driving me closer to my orgasm. Rich pulls away from me and I glare at him for denying me my orgasm, but when he pushes two fingers inside me, I quickly forgive him. He curls his fingers as he slowly pumps them, making me groan as he presses his thumb against my clit. I run my fingers through his hair while he peppers my thighs with kisses, sucking small bruises into my skin as my muscles spasm around his fingers.

“That’s it, baby, cum for me,” Rich says as he meets my lips, keeping his fingers pumping. I moan into his mouth, my legs shaking as I reach my orgasm. “Good boy,” he praises, sucking my cum off his fingers.

“Holy shit,” I gasp. “I haven’t been fucked in forever.”

“I’m not done with you yet,” he grins. “Do you have any condoms?” 

“I have an IUD and I’m on testosterone,” I tell him, massaging his length over his boxers. “I’ve also been painfully celibate until now.” Rich thinks for a moment, and then gets the message. When he slips out of his boxers, I grin. The scars on his hips contrast the dark hair on his stomach, leading to his already dripping cock. Rich wraps my leg around his waist, positioning himself at my entrance.

“Are you ready?”

“Please fuck me, Rich.”

“Anything for you,” he smiles. As he presses into me, we both groan, the sensation of being stretched and filled by him making me grip his shoulders. He lets me adjust to his thickness before starting to slowly thrust, his fingers digging into my hips. “God, you’re tight,” he whimpers, picking up the pace. As Rich find his rhythm, I throw my head back and cry out with pleasure and he presses his lips to my exposed neck. He licks and sucks as he moans, pushing me closer and closer to another orgasm. 

“Fuck, Rich! I’m—”

“Cum for me again, Bennie,” he pants. As my muscle contracts around him, we cum together, groaning for each other. I whimper as my legs shake, riding out my orgasm. Rich kisses my cheeks and neck as he pulls out, leaving me dripping and empty. I run my fingers through his hair as he looks down at me, his cheeks and eyes glowing. “You’re amazing.”

I giggle as I catch my breath, and relax back into the pillows. Rich reaches for the tissues next to my bed, wiping away our cum before it stains the sheets. He lays down next to me, running his hand over my chest and stomach, basking in my own after glow. He traces circles over my scars, helping me re-center myself in the moment.

“Wow,” I sigh.

“Yeah? Too good for you?”

“No such thing as ‘too good’, babe.”

“You’re right,” he laughs. “I haven’t had any for a while though, I wasn’t sure if I would be up to snuff.”

“I haven’t either,” I tell him. “I’m not exactly everyone’s type…”

“Good thing you’re my type,” he says before kissing me softly. I cup his cheeks and run my thumb over his scars. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	6. When You Love Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich Goranski x trans!OC (Bennie)  
Post-Squipcident college age  
From Anything for You

After returning home from the party with the SquipSquad, Rich and I are finishing a load of laundry together. I’m sitting in my office chair as I fold up the clothes, Rich putting everything away as I hand it off to him.

“This feels nice,” he says softly.

“Putting away clothes?”

“Putting away clothes with you. It just feels… good? Right? Like this is how it should be.”

“It does feel good,” I smile.

“Even when we go grocery shopping together, or cook, or clean… just normal things feel _good_ when I do them with you. They feel like such a chore when I do them myself,” he says softly. “I just like being with you.”

“I like being with you too,” I say before he leans down and kisses me gently. I smile as I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his middle. Rich deepens the kiss, pressing his tongue against mine as he straddles my thighs. I press back, wrapping my tongue around his as I massage his hips. I smile up at him when he slides his hands under my shirt, pulling it off before removing his own. He sighs as he meets me lips again, running his hands over my chest as I rub his sides. When he ruts against me, I roll us over to the bed, pushing myself on top of him.

Rich moans as I plant kisses down his neck, sucking the spot that turns him into putty in my hands. When the switch in Rich’s head is flipped to ‘bottom’, his submissive side shines. I run my hands down his sides, pulling his hips to meet mine and I hear him dig through a drawer in my nightstand. I switch to the other side of his neck, sucking small bruises on both sides. When he finds what he wants and taps me on the shoulder with it, I sit up grin. I pull off my shorts and boxers as I take the harness from him, slipping on the strap-on he handed me as he removes his own clothes.

“Get comfortable, baby,” I smirk as I tuck my thighs under his, lifting his hips as I lube up my hand and now attached cock. Rich sighs as I circle my finger around his awaiting hole, relaxing into the pillows as I ease in. He gasps when I push in another as I meet his lips again, gently kissing and stretching him. I pump my fingers, making him whimper and grasp at my thighs as I brush against the sensitive gland hidden inside him.

“Are you ready?” I ask him, and he nods. “Tell me what you want, then,” I grin.

“Just fuck me already,” he practically begs. There is precum already dripping from his erection onto his stomach, and his cheeks are flushed with lust. I remove my fingers and line up with his entrance, and slowly ease myself into him. I don’t stop until my hips meet his, Rich moaning deep and low.

“What a good boy, taking me all at once,” I say, praising him as I let him adjust to the length and girth of the of the dildo pressing against my clit. When Rich rolls his hips against mine, I pull out. I leave just the tip inside him before snapping my hips to meet his, making him cry out with pleasure. I massage his hips as I find a rhythm that makes him dig his fingers into my thighs, humming as the pressure builds within me. “Is this what you wanted? Does it feel good to be fucked by me?”

Rich grins when he wraps his arms around my neck and pulls himself up, pushing me on to my back. The view of Rich on top, grinding against the cock inside him takes my breath away.

“You’re so beautiful,” I tell him, caressing his scarred cheek and moving my hips to meet his. He puts his hand over mine, and licks the length of my thumb, moaning as he does. I whimper as he sucks on it, his grinding growing erratic as he nears his orgasm, rubbing the strap against me. I wrap my free hand around his dripping length, pumping as he rides me. “Come on baby, be a good boy and cum for me.”

Rich cries out when he paints my torso with his cum, reaching his orgasm as I reach mine. He pants as he lays himself down on top of me, nuzzling into my shoulder as I pull out of him. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his forehead and shoulder, rubbing his back and sides as we catch our breath.

“Fuck,” Rich says to me, propping himself up on his elbows and smiling. I can almost feel the glow in his cheeks on mine. I grin as I run my hand through his hair, holding him close with my other arm. He cuddles back into me, choosing to lay next to me rather than on top. I pepper kisses over his cheeks and forehead, making him giggle.

“I love you,” I tell him.

“I love you too,” he sighs, content after his orgasm.

“Do you want to shower? I’ll wash your hair,” I ask.

“Just give me a minute,” he mumbles, using his finger to spread his cum over my stomach and chest.

“Really?”

“You made a mess of me, now I’m making a mess on you,” he smiles. “Wash it off later.”

“Fine, fine,” I say. He shakes his head at me, but kisses me softly. I sit up and pull off the strap-on, tossing it in the general direction of the bathroom. “Let me clean you up, honeybee.”

“Can you massage my shoulders? And that thing you do to my scalp?”

“Anything for you.”


	7. ...Yes, You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice x trans!OC (Jay)  
From Ready, Set...

“Beets?”

“Bluejay?”

“I think I’m in love with you,” I tell him. He sits up in surprise, staring at me with wide eyes, his hair turning a mix of light green and yellow. “Uh… I mean--”

“Say it again,” he says, his gravely voice deep and stern.

“I love you,” I say softly. He leans over me, placing his hands on either side of me.

“Again,” he says, softer this time. His hair goes from yellow to pink, and his eyes glow a pale green. I run my fingers through his hair, smiling up at him.

“I love you, Beetlejuice,” I whisper to him. He crashes into me, his lips moving against mine. His rough hands run down my sides, caressing and squeezing my soft skin. I moan when he brushes his tongue over mine, positioning himself in between my legs. He wraps my thighs around his hips and ruts against me, groaning into my mouth. I whimper as he kisses and bites down my neck, his teeth sharp but gentle.

Beetlejuice pulls away and looks down at me, and a grin spreads across his face. His teeth and lips are glowing green, brighter than the tear streaks on his cheeks.

“Wow, babes, green is a good color on you,” he chuckles.

“Am I glowing?” I ask him.

“You’re absolutely radiant,” he says to me, slipping his fingers under the waistband of my underwear, pulling them off. He removes his own, and rubs his thick, glowing cock against me. “I’ll make you glow even more.”

I moan as he eases in, relishing how he slowly stretches and fills me. Beetlejuice rests his forehead against mine, shuddering from the sensation.

“You always feel so good, baby,” he groans, pushing himself all the way in. He waits a moment before pulling out, then snaps his hips against mine, making me cry out. As he rolls his hips into me, he squeezes my hips, holding them close to him. I grasp at his thighs, digging my nails into his flesh as he quickens his pace.

“You like that? Does that feel good?” he grins, his hair a dark pink and face flushed.

“You’re such a good boy, Beets,” I pant, running my hands up his chest and wrapping my arms around his neck. He growls and bites my shoulder, hungry for more.

“Fuck, babe—” his breath hitches, his thrusting growing erratic.

“Be a good boy and cum for me,” I tell him, the knot inside me growing tighter and tighter. He whines as he spills inside me, pushing me over the edge. When he pulls out, he paints more of his seed across my stomach.

Beetlejuice wraps his arms round me, nuzzling into my neck, catching his breath.

“I love you,” he whispers to me. “I love you, Jay.”


	8. ...Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice x trans!OC (Jay)  
From Ready, Set...

I roll myself on top of Beetlejuice, rubbing his sides as my mouth moves against his. I pull off his tie and throw it in the pile with his jacket and pants, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. He moans into my mouth as I wrap my tongue around his, tasting his glowing saliva and breathing in his earthy scent.

“Fuck, babe,” he gasps when I bite down on his neck, kissing and licking the mark I made. “What’s gotten into you?”

“The need to be inside you,” I smirk. His face flushes, and he tries to speak but stumbles over his words. “You didn’t think I was a bottom, did you? You’ve been such a good boy, Beets, let me make you feel good.” He whimpers as I palm his already hard cock, turning into mush by my praise. I dig through my bedside table, finding the bottle of lube and the strap-on I keep there.

“Wha—where?” Beetlejuice asks.

“If you were looking through my toys, you must not have looked hard enough,” I tell him, removing both of our underwear. His thick member pops free of its restraints, and I pour the lube over my fingers. “Are you ready, baby?”

“Yes_, please_,” he tells me. I position myself between his legs, rubbing my slick fingers against his awaiting entrance. He gasps when I push one in, going slow even though I know he can take more.

“Good boy,” I say softly, pressing in another. His gravely moans fill the room as I pump in and out, crying out when I brush over the sensitive gland hidden inside him. “Does that feel good?”

Beetlejuice nods vigorously, a guttural groan coming from his throat. I grin down at him, the sight of his flushed hair and cheeks and his hooded eyes exciting and new. He whines when I pull out my fingers, and a high pitched one escapes his lips as I press the dildo strapped to me into him. I slowly enter him, relishing the resistance and pressure against my clit, pulling his hips to mine.

“What a good boy, taking me all at once,” I say to him, running my hands over his chest and stomach. I start to thrust into him, leaning over and catching his mouth with mine. He wraps his arms around my neck, rocking his hips with mine. I keep a steady pace, making him grow impatient.

“Come on, Bluejay, fuck me already,” he begs. “I can take it.”

“I know. But I like seeing you squirm and beg,” I hum. When I snap my hips against his, he grins up at me. I hook his knee over my elbow, stretching him to hit deeper. His eyes roll back and he moans deep and low as I fuck him, bliss spreading across his face. “God, you’re beautiful,” I tell him, fully meaning it. He laughs through his breathy moans, and cups my face in his rough hands.

“You feel so good, baby,” he says before pulling me into another kiss. Its messy and our teeth clack together, but it feels right. As I reach my climax, I wrap my hand around the head of his dripping cock, gently squeezing as I continue to thrust into him. Beetlejuice’s legs start to shake, and his whimpering reaches a high pitch.

“You’re such a good boy, Beets,” I pant, moaning into his neck as I’m pushed over the edge. “My good boy.”

Beetlejuice cries out as he cums, his seed spilling over his stomach. The glow paints his skin a pale green, lighting up our bodies.

“Holy shit,” he sighs as I pull out, leaving him empty. I lay down next to him and pat my chest, inviting him to cuddle up to me as we catch our breath. “Fuck, we need to do that again.”

“Dang, give me a few minutes,” I chuckle. Beetlejuice just laughs and wraps his arm around my middle, resting his head on my shoulder. I pepper kisses over his forehead, making him giggle. His hair starts to fade back to green as I run my fingers through it.

“I love you,” I whisper to him.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> _ [Follow me!](https://linktr.ee/maxiedear) _


End file.
